


beaming

by cettevieestbien



Series: Grant Barnes Doesn't Know He Wants Attention 2k15 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Teasing, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant is actually smiling.</p><p>Bucky wouldn't miss this for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beaming

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no fic, amirite? Oops.

The first time Bucky saw Grant actually smile was after he was allowed to roam certain parts of the Tower. Essentially, they were "good guys," now, which meant both Bucky and Grant could roam around outside of certain areas. Bucky had more room to go, on account of being brainwashed and not just going with le flow like _someone_ they knew, ahem _Grant_.

(Also, Bucky will fight you if you call him or Grant a villain. Just saying. Grant will do the same, only vice versa.)

Bucky really, really hated how he and Grant were in the gray area in that respect. The Avengers still acted like he'd snap, but he knew he wouldn't. It would take nothing short of Alexander Pierce or Dr. Zola being resurrected and then expecting him to do what they want with absolutely no backtalk and resistance for that to happen.

At that point in his recovery, Bucky had cut the hair, shaved the beard, and established a semi-okay relationship with Grant. Steve pulled out his proud mama smile every time he saw them together, because Steve was just delighted about it all, like some weird grandpa watching his kid bond with his grandkid. Grant had gotten to a better point too - he would actually talk to Bucky, and made an effort to not be an asshole.

Bucky's not sure where they stand, exactly, but it's nice, what they have. Grant actually talks to him about things, and Bucky will share things with Grant, too. (That doesn't mean that they share food like Steve seems to think he's entitled to with Bucky's food; he was talking about stories and things he's heard of.)

Skye - the elusive girl he had heard so much about (because she was the only thing Grant would not shut up about) but had never seen any of - came to the Tower that day on business, going to the kitchen where she was directed like everyone visitor. Grant just so happened to be in the kitchen that day, eating Clint's cereal out of the bowl and poking Steve in the forehead to get his attention. (Grant plays at being mature; Bucky knows better.)

Bucky was just passing through because that's where Darcy usually hides out, and he likes snarking with her, when he sees it. _It_ is a beaming smile, teeth and lips making the most picturesque thing Bucky has seen since he "woke up." From the corner of the door where he can see in, but in can't see him, Bucky watches.

He's gotten really, really good at watching.

The girl he assumes at first is Skye (Bucky knew that that was all Grant had asked for, for months, instead of things like new clothes or favorite foods) seems tentative and angry at Grant, but Grant is all smiles. There's space between them that Grant must know is there and not want to comment on.

Bucky and Grant have come together enough that Tony asked them if they wanted a floor for themselves - Grant still lived on his floor and Bucky shared with Steve and Sam. They had both said no - they weren't ready. Even so, everyone acknowledges that they are father and son, though they don't point it out to new comers. Tony, who had been oddly supportive of the two of them, had kept his mouth shut about it. He had his reasons, he'd once told Bucky, and Bucky had taken that as _please don't ask again and just accept it_. Bucky was happy to.

Anyway.

Skye wouldn't know, unless she went deep into the SHIELDRA files.

And Bucky, he has some idea of how he would have reacted in a situation like the one in front of him, how he would have reacted if his own father had just barged right into the middle of it, so he stays back.

Steve walks past him, probably leaving the floor altogether, so Bucky moves over. Steve rolls his eyes at him and his not!hiding, and waves bye. Bucky tipped his head at his best friend and went back to the show.

"I didn't know you were allowed off of your floor," Skye says flatly, but with enough inflection that Bucky knows she wants to say something and is trying so hard not to, and Bucky grins at her. Grant had good taste. (Not sarcasm.)

Grant shrugged. "They let me out with good grades. Said I could go on the training floor and everything."

"Wow, the robot has to train? Will wonders never cease?" She drops the act, maybe for the moment or maybe forever, but it's gone and she and Grant both are smiling.

Grant laughed. Bucky had rarely heard it.

"Hey, um, Grant?" Skye asked after a moment of watching him laugh, her tone serious, and both Barnes tensed.

"Yeah, Skye?"

"Are you really Bucky Barnes' son?"

Grant swallowed audibly. "Yeah, yeah, I am. Actually," then he turns to where Bucky was definitely not hiding. "Bucky? Are you scared of Skye, or something?"

Bucky straightened his back, and stepped fully into view. "Scared of her? No. Scared that she'll find me more attractive, go off with me and wipe that smile off your face? Absolutely."

Grant scowled, and Bucky and Clint laughed.

"I'm just kidding," Bucky said, and then reached up - yes, he said _up_ \- to mess up Grant's hair, knowing he hates it messy. Grant jerked backwards, bumping into the counter with a hiss. "This mug should be sufficient enough to hold a person down. Maybe. For like, a month at most, but still."

Grant looked betrayed for half a second before a certain something came over him. "Are you _jealous_?"

"Of what? You're getting less ass than I am, Grant, and you know I haven't left the tower in weeks."

Clint snorted.

Grant shot Bucky a dirty look and all but burst into embarrassed flames.

Bucky knew one thing - he would never get tired of doing that (or seeing Grant smile).

 

 

 


End file.
